


Metadata

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Experimental, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of Ray Kowalski's romantic life, told entirely through AO3 tagging/metadata for stories that don't actually exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metadata

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly, I like the tagging and metadata on AO3 (for a certain definition of the slippery phrase "metadata"). Occasionally, as a writer, I find it a bit confusing or frustrating. So I'm working through my issues through fanfiction. For a certain definition of the word "fiction."

Series begun: 2013-06-11  
Series updated: 2013-06-11  
Works included: 8  
Complete: Yes  
Author: Sock_Marionette

Series Description: A history of Ray Kowalski’s romantic life.

 

1\. Ballroom Blitz  
Rating: General  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: F/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Stella Kowalski, Barbara Kowalski, Damian Kowalski, Original Female Character, Original Male Character  
Additional Tags: Pre-canon, Young Love, Dancing, Backstory, First Kiss, Cake

Summary: Stan Kowalski, aged eleven and a half, attends ballroom dancing classes and finally meets a girl who’ll call him Ray.

2\. Something about a Bar  
Rating: Mature  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: F/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Stella Kowalski, Barbara Kowalski, Damian Kowalski, Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters  
Additional Tags: Pre-canon, Young Love, Dancing, Backstory, Musical Theater, High School, Cake

Summary: Stella’s playing the lead in her high school’s production of “Kiss Me, Kate.” Ray signs on as sound crew. Jealousy rears its ugly head but is vanquished as Ray and Stella brush up their Shakespeare.

3\. Open Bar  
Rating: Explicit  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: F/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Stella Kowalski, Barbara Kowalski, Damian Kowalski, Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters  
Additional Tags: Pre-Canon, Weddings, Backstory, Honeymoon, Travel, Cake

Summary: Stella’s and Ray’s wedding doesn’t go badly, but it doesn’t go smoothly, either. 

4\. Passing the Bar  
Rating: Explicit  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: F/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Stella Kowalski  
Additional Tags: Light Bondage, Edgeplay, Spanking, Object Insertion, Anal Sex, Rimming, Massage, Cake

Summary: Stella sweats out her state bar exam results. Ray distracts her…sexily.

5\. Lowering the Bar by Sock_Marionette  
Rating: Mature  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: F/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Stella Kowalski, Harding Welsh  
Additional Tags: Pre-Canon, Backstory, Divorce, Cake

Summary: Ray can’t pretend his marriage to Stella isn’t on the rocks. An older cop gives him sage advice, a shoulder to cry on and a new professional opportunity.

6\. Belly up to the Bar, Boys  
Rating: Explicit  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: M/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Original Male Characters  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Harding Welsh, Benton Fraser  
Additional Tags: One Night Stand, Drinking, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Drunk Sex, Cake

Summary: Ray’s last shout before he goes undercover as Ray Vecchio lasts a week that’s a blur of drinks and one night stands. 

7\. Raising the Bar  
Rating: Explicit  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Benton Fraser  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser, Harding Welsh, Francesca Vecchio, Renfield Turnbull, Inspector Thatcher, Stella Kowalski  
Additional Tags: Unrequited Love, Pining, Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Cake

Summary: Ray’s got feelings for his new partner. Misunderstandings abound, but true love will out.

8\. Bar None  
Rating: Mature  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category: M/M; F/M  
Fandom: due South  
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Benton Fraser; Stella Kowalski/Ray Vecchio  
Characters: Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser, Stella Kowalski, Ray Vecchio, Francesca Vecchio, Harding Welsh  
Additional Tags: Wedding, Friendship, Reunion, post-Call of the Wild, Cake

Summary: Ray and Fraser, having lived together in Canada for several years, decide to mutually put a ring on it. Old friends help them celebrate.


End file.
